Two Worlds Meet Each Other
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Sarah meets Troy and Gabriella while she is visiting her friend. Jareth comes back to his castle to find his precious Sarah has gone. Jareth does not know that Sarah thinks he does not love her any more or wants to be with her. Will things between Jareth and Sarah work out. Also will Troy and Gabriella learn about where their new friend Sarah is from? (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and his girlfriend were up in his tree house making out. A few minutes later they pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella said to her boyfriend, make love to me. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was sure. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was sure. So they went back to kissing each other on the lips. They took each others clothes off and got under the blanket. They began making love to each other. An hour later they finish making love and were now laying in each others arms. Troy told his girlfriend that he was glad he lost his virginity to her and she told him that she felt the same way.

Mean while Sarah was wondering where her boyfriend Jareth the goblin king was at. Sarah had not seen him for the last few days. Sarah was starting to think that Jareth did not want to be with her and that he did not love her any more. So Sarah went to their bedroom and packed her two bags. Sarah then took her bags and left their bedroom. As Sarah was leaving the castle, the guard asked her were she was going. Sarah told the guard that she was leaving and going to see a friend hers that was back from the world she had came from. So she left the castle and use some of the magic her boyfriend Jareth had given to her.

Sarah arrived back in her world and went to find a place to buy a car. A few minutes later Sarah found a place to buy a car from. So she bought a car and then put her two bags in the back seat. She left the car place and was now on her way to see a friend in Albuquerque. Sarah hope that her friend would be home when she got there.

Troy and his girlfriend made love two more times and then got dressed back in to their clothes. They then climbed down from the tree house and went in the house to get a drink. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would like to have a bottle of water to drink. So Troy went to the refrigerator and took two bottles of water out . He shut the refrigerator door and went back over to his girlfriend. Troy gave his girfriend one of the bottles of water. They took a drink of water and then put the lids back on their water bottles.

Jareth the goblin king came back to the castle after being a way for a few days. Jareth went to find his girlfriend Sarah. Jareth did not know that his girlfriend Sarah had left the castle and went to see a friend. Jareth also did not know that his girlfriend Sarah is thinking that he does not love her or that he does not want to be with her any more. Jareth went to one of his guards and asked him if he had seen his girlfriend Sarah. The guard told Jareth that he had seen his girlfriend Sarah and that she left the castle to go see a friend that was back in the above world she had came from. Jareth thank the guard for telling him.

Jareth wondered why his girlfriend Sarah would go see a friend in the above world she had come from for. Jareth deicide to go after his girlfriend Sarah. Jareth could not wait to asked his girlfriend Sarah to marry him. So went to thier bedroom and packed a few things in his one bag. Jareth then picked his bag up and left the bedroom. He went to his guards and told them he was leaving the castle to find his girlfriend Sarah. Jareth could not wait to see his girlfriend Sarah. So he was now his way back to the world that his girlfriend Sarah had came from.

Troy and his girlfriend asked his mom what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her son and his girlfriend that she was making fried chicken with mash potatoes and corn for dinner. Troy and his told his mom that it sounded good. Gabriella called her mom and told her she was having dinner with her boyfriend. Maria told her daughter on the phone she was fine with it and that she would see her later on. Gabriella asked her mom if her boyfriend could stay over night. Maria told her daughter that her boyfriend can stay over night if his parents are find with it. So Gabriella said good bye to her mom and hung her cell phone up. Troy looked at his girlfriend and asked her if she wanted to go watch a movie while they wait for dinner to get done. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to watch a movie with him. So they went to watch a movie while they waited for dinner to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days later Sarah arrived in Albuquerque and headed to her friends house. Sarah did not know that her boyfriend Jareth was coming to find her. Sarah could not stop thinking that her boyfriend Jareth did not want to be with her any more. Sarah also wonder if her boyfriend Jareth still love her or not. Sarah did not think her boyfriend Jareth would come find her. So a few minutes later she arrived at her friends house and parked her car. She turn her car off and got out of it. She grabbed her two pack bags and locked her car up. She put her car keys in her purse and then went up to the house. She set her two bags down and knocked on the door.

Her friend Hannah open the door and saw Sarah standing in front of her. Hannah asked her friend Sarah what she was doing here. Sarah told her friend Hannah that she came to see her. Hannah let her friend Sarah in the house and shut the door. Sarah asked her friend Hannah if she could stay with her for a while. Hannah told her friend Sarah that she can stay as long as she wants. Sarah thanked her friend for letting her stay. So Hannah took her friend Sarah to the bedroom she would be sleeping in. Sarah sent her two bags down on the bed and then they left the bedroom. They went to the living room to talk and catch up on stuff.

Troy and his girlfriend were hanging out with their friends that day. Troy was playing basketball with his best friend Chad and the guys. Gabriella was sitting and talking to her best friend Taylor and the girls. A few minutes later Gabriella and girls had finish talking and were now watching the guys play basketball. Troy knew his girlfriend was watching him play basketball with his friends. Troy and the guys took their t-shirts off and continue to play basketball. Gabriella and the girls could not keep their eyes off their boyfriends bare chests. Troy and the guys were almost done with their basketball game.

Jareth had arrived in the world that his girlfriend Sarah had come from. Jareth now needed to figure out where this friend of his girlfriend Sarah lives at. Jareth used a little bit of his magic to show him where his girlfriend Sarah's friend lived. Jareth then went back in his owl form and start flying to Albuquerque where his girlfriend Sarah's friend lives. Jareth hope his girlfriend Sarah would still be there at her friends house.

Mean while Troy and the guys had finish their game and were in the house getting a drink of water. Gabriella and the girls went in the house and saw their boyfriends getting a drink of water. Gabriella went behind her boyfriend and kiss the back of his neck. Troy turned around and gave his girlfriend a passionate kiss on the lips. Chad and the guys went over to their girlfriends and gave them kisses too. Troy and his girlfriend pulled a way from the kiss to get some air.

Gabriella whispered in her boyfriends ear and told him that she was wanting him right now. So they left the kitchen and went upstairs to one of Chad's guest bedrooms. Troy and his girlfriend went in to the bedroom and shut the door. Troy locked the bedroom door and went back over to his girlfriend. They took each others clothes off and got in to the bed. They were now under the blankets making love. An hour later they had finished making love and were not laying in each other arms. They finally caught their breath and made love one more time, before getting their clothes back on.

Chad and Taylor with the others notice that Troy and Gabriella had left the kitchen. Chad had an idea where Troy and Gabriella were at. Troy and Gabriella had gotten their clothes back on and were making the bed. They left the bedroom and went back down stairs. They went to the living room and saw their friends getting ready to watch a movie. Chad and the others saw Troy and Gabriella come in the living room. Sharpay then asked Troy and Gabriella where they had disappeared too. Troy and his girlfriend told Sharpay they were upstairs making out in one of the guest bedrooms was all. So Troy and his girlfriend asked their friends what movie they were going to watch. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to watch the movie Neighbors. So they all sat down and watch the movie Neighbors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hannah asked her friend Sarah how she and her boyfriend Jareth were doing. Sarah told her friend Hannah that she needs some advice. Hannah asked Sarah what was wrong. Sarah told her friend Hannah that she has not seen her boyfriend Jareth in days. Sarah then said to Hannah that she can not help think that her boyfriend Jareth does not want to be with her any more and that he no longer loves me. Hannah asked Sarah what makes her think that her boyfriend Jareth does not want to be with her any more and that he is no longer in love with you. Sarah said to Hannah that her boyfriend Jareth just left with out saying where he was going.

Hannah said to Sarah that she needs talk to her boyfriend Jareth when she sees him again. Hannah also said to Sarah she needs to find out for sure if his feelings for her are no more. Sarah told her friend Hannah that she will think about what she said. Hannah told her friend Sarah that she had to go to work and would see her later. Hannah left her friend Sarah to think about what she had said to her. Hannah got ready for work and went to say bye to Sarah. Hannah gave Sarah a copy of the key to her house. So Hannah left work and hope that Sarah does think about talking to her boyfriend Jareth.

Troy and his girlfriend left their friend Chad's house and went to their car. They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. Troy and his girlfriend were heading back to his house. A few minutes later they arrived at his house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went up to the house and went inside it. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that she would like a bottle of water to drink.

So Troy went in the kitchen and to the refrigerator to get the two bottle of water. Troy shut the refrigerator door after getting the two bottles of water. Troy went back over to his girlfriend and gave her one of the bottles of water. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if they could for walk. Troy said to his girlfriend that they can go for walk. So they went to tell his mom they were going for a walk and would be back later. So they left house and started on their walk.

Sarah decided to go for a walk to clear her head. So Sarah grabbed her purse and the key to the house. Sarah put the key to the house in her purse and left the house. She locked the house up and started on her walk. While Sarah was out walking, she thought about what her friend Hannah had said to her. Sarah was walking and thinking about everything. Sarah was not paying attention when she bumped in to Troy and Gabriella. Sarah told the two people she had bumped in to that she was sorry and that she was not watching where she was walking.

Troy and Gabriella introduced themselves to the person that had bumped into them. Sarah then introduced herself to Troy and Gabriella. Sarah told them that she was busy thinking about some thing. Troy and his girlfriend asked Sarah what she had been thinking about. Sarah told Troy and Gabriella that she was thinking about the conversation she had with her friend Hannah. Sarah told Troy and Gabriella that she has a boyfriend name Jareth and she has been having thoughts about him. Sarah told Troy and Gabriella about how she had not seen her boyfriend Jareth for a few days and was thinking that he did not want to be with her anymore. Sarah also told them that she thinks her boyfriend Jareth does not love her anymore.

Troy and his girlfriend asked Sarah if her boyfriend Jareth knows about the thoughts she has been having. Sarah told Troy and Gabriella that her boyfriend Jareth does not now about the thoughts that she has been having about him. Troy and Gabriella asked Sarah where she was from. Sarah said to Troy and Gabriella that she can only say it is a place that is far a way. Troy and his girlfriend asked Sarah how long she was going to be staying with her friend Hannah. Sarah told Troy and Gabriella that she does not know how long she will be staying with her friend.

Sarah all of a sudden felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. Troy and Gabriella asked Sarah if she was okey. Sarah said to her new friends that she is not feeling to good. Troy and his girlfriend asked Sarah if she wanted help back to her friends house. Sarah said to Troy and Gabriella that she could use help back to the house. So a few minutes later they arrived at her friend Hannah's house. Sarah unlocked the door and asked them if they wanted to come in for a little bit. So Troy and Gabriella went in the house with Sarah. They went to the living room to sit and talk some more. Troy and Gabriella asked Sarah how she was feeling now. Sarah told Troy and Gabriella that she was feeling a little bit better now that she is sitting.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mean while Jareth decided to stop for a rest. So Jareth change back into his human form and went in the hotel to get a room for the night. Jareth decided to continue his journey to Albuquerque where his girlfriend Sarah was visiting her friend at. So he got checked in the hotel and went up to his room. Jareth went in the room and set his bag down on the chair. Jareth went over to the bed and laid down on it. Jareth was laying on the bed and thinking about his girlfriend Sarah. Jareth decided he would leave early in the morning for Albuquerque.

Sarah asked Troy and Gabriella how they got together. Troy and his girlfriend told Sarah that they had meant at a ski lodge. Troy and his girlfriend told Sarah that they had sang at a teen new years party. Sarah said to Troy and Gabriella that she did not know they could sing. Sarah asked Troy and Gabriella what song they had sang at the ski lodge teen new years party. Troy and Gabriella told Sarah that the song they sang at the party was The Start Of Something New.

Troy told his girlfriend and Sarah he was going to use the bathroom and would be right back. So Troy left the living room and went to the bathroom. Gabriella then asked her new friend Sarah if she was really okey. Sarah then told Gabriella that she was still feeling a little bit dizzy. Gabriella asked Sarah if this was the first time that she has been dizzy. Sarah told Gabriella that she has been feeling sick to her stomach in the mornings, but then find for the rest of the day. Gabriella asked Sarah how long she has been feeling this way. Sarah told Gabriella that she had been feeling this way for a month now. Gabriella then said to Sarah are you pregnant.

Sarah told Gabriella that she is not pregnant. Gabriella said to Sarah that i think you are pregnant. Gabriella told Sarah that she should go to the store and get a pregnancy test. Sarah could not believe that she could be pregnant with her boyfriend Jareth child. Gabriella said to Sarah that she and Troy can take her to the store to get a pregnancy test. Sarah said to Gabriella that she want to go to the store now. Gabriella told Sarah they will go as soon as Troy comes out of the bathroom.

Troy came out of the bathroom and went back in to the living room. Gabriella saw her boyfriend come back in the living room and told him that they need to take Sarah to the store. Troy asked his girlfriend why they were taking Sarah to the store. Sarah told Troy that she needs to go to the store to buy a pregnancy test. Troy said to Sarah that he would take her to the store then. Sarah grabbed her purse and the house key. They left the house and she locked it up. They walked back to Troy's house to get his car. They arrived at his house and went to his car. Troy unlocked his car and they got in it.

They pulled out of the drive way and were on their way to the store. Troy and his girlfriend asked Sarah what she will do if she is pregnant. Sarah told Troy and Gabriella that she will have to tell her boyfriend Jareth and then go from there. A few minutes later they arrive at the store and parked the car. Troy shut the car off and they got out of it. Troy locked the car and they walked up to the store. They went in the store and went to where the pregnancy test were at. Sarah asked Gabriella which pregnancy test she should get. Troy told his girlfriend and Sarah that he would meet them at the check out counter.

So Troy went out of the store for a few minutes to answer his cell phone. Lucille asked her son where he was at. Troy told his mom that he was at the grocery store with Gabriella. Lucille asked her son if he could get a few things for her at the store. Troy told his mom that he could get the few things she needed. Lucille told her son what she needed him to get her and thank him for doing this. Troy hung his cell phone up and went back in the store. Troy went to grabbed that few things his mom had asked him to get.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella told Sarah to grab the pregnancy test that have the plus your pregnant and minus your not. So Sarah grabbed the pregnancy test that her friend Gabriella had suggested her to get. They went to meet Troy up at the check out counter. Troy saw his girlfriend and their new friend coming over to him. Sarah paid for the pregnancy tests and then left the store with Troy and Gabriella. They went back to the car and unlocked it. They got in the car and left the store parking lot. They were on the way back to Sarah's friends house.

Troy and his girlfriend asked their new friend Sarah if she want to have dinner with them. Sarah told Troy and Gabriella that she would love to have dinner with them. So they arrived at her friends house and parked the car in the drive way. Troy and his girlfriend with their friend Sarah got out of the car and locked it up. Sarah unlocked the house and they went inside it. Sarah told Troy and Gabriella that she will be right back out. So she went to the bathroom to take the pregnancy tests.

Troy and his girlfriend went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Sarah took the the pregnancy tests and left the bathroom. Sarah went to the living room and told Troy and Gabriella that she has to wait five minutes before she finds out if she is pregnant or not. Sarah did not know how she was going to tell her boyfriend Jareth. So the five minutes was up and so she went back to the bathroom. Sarah look at the four pregnancy tests she had took and saw the plus sign telling her that she was pregnant. She threw the pregnancy tests a way in the garbage. Sarah took the garbage bag out of the can and left the bathroom. She took the bag of garbage out and then came back in the house.

Sarah took a new garbage to the bathroom and put it in the can. Sarah went back to the living room and told Troy and Gabriella that she is pregnant. Troy and his girlfriend congratulated Sarah on being pregnant. Gabriella told Sarah that she is going to call her doctor to see if she can get in tomorrow to see her. Sarah thank Gabriella and Troy for helping her out. Troy and his girlfriend told Sarah it was no problem. So Gabriella left the living room to call her doctor to see if she had a opening in the morning. Gabriella told the doctor that her friend Sarah wanted to see her. So the doctor told Gabriella to tell her friend Sarah to come see her at 9:30 am. Gabriella thank her doctor for seeing her friend Sarah. Gabriella hung her cell phone up and went back to the living room.

Gabriella told Sarah that her doctor's appointment is tomorrow morning at 9:30 am. Sarah asked Troy and Gabriella if they would come with her to the doctor's appointment. Troy and Gabriella told their friend Sarah that they would come with her tomorrow morning. So Troy and his girlfriend told Sarah that they are having dinner with his parents. So Sarah grabbed her jacket with the purse and key to the house. They left the house and locked it up.

They got back in the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were now on the way to Troy's house. A few minutes later they arrived at Troy's house and he park the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy went over to is girlfriend and took her hand in to his. They went up to the house and went inside it. Troy and his girlfriend with their friend Sarah went to the kitchen.

Lucille saw her son and his girlfriend come in the kitchen with a friend. Troy told his mom he would like her to meet their new friend Sarah. Troy introduce Sarah to his mom and told her that he and Gabriella had meant her while they were walking. Lucille asked Sarah if she was going to stay and have dinner with them. Sarah told Troy's mom that she was staying to have dinner with them. So Troy and his girlfriend told Sarah that she would get to meet his dad at dinner. So they went outside to the back yard. Sarah saw the tree house in the backyard and asked Troy about it. Troy told Sarah that he and his dad had built the tree house.

Troy heard a car pull in to the drive way and knew it was his dad. Jack got out of his car and locked it up. Jack went in the house and then went to the kitchen to see his wife. Jack asked his wife what she had made for dinner. Lucille told her husband that she had made pot roast with potatoes and carrots for dinner. Lucille told her husband that dinner was almost ready. Jack then asked his wife where their son was at. Lucille told her husband that their son was outside in the backyard with his girlfriend and their new friend Sarah. Jack asked his wife who Sarah was and she told him that their son and his girlfriend had bumped in to Sarah while they were out on their walk.

Jack told his wife he would be in the living room watching a basketball game on the TV. So he left the kitchen and went in to the living room. A few minutes later Lucille had finish making dinner and went to set the dining room. Lucille then went to the back door and told Troy that dinner was ready. Then Lucille went to the living room to tell her husband that dinner was ready. Troy and his girlfriend with their friend Sarah went back in the house and to the dining room. They went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucille went in the living room and told her husband that dinner was ready. Lucille left the living room and went back to the kitchen.

Jack came in to the dining room and sat down at the table. Troy and his girlfriend introduce their friend Sarah to his dad. Jack shook Sarah's hand and then asked her if she had just moved here. Sarah told Jack that she is just visiting her friend Hannah for a week. So Lucille brought the food and drinks to the table. Lucille sat down at the table too. Lucille told everyone to dish in and so they dished their food up. They started eating their dinner. An hour later Troy and his girlfriend with their friend Sarah had finish eating their dinner and went to take their plates to the kitchen.

They put their dirty plates in the kitchen sink. Troy and his girlfriend with their friend Sarah left the kitchen. Sarah told Troy and Gabriella that she should be getting back to her friend Hannah's house. Troy and his girlfriend told his parents that they were going to take their friend Sarah back home. Troy and his girlfriend with their friend Sarah left the house and went to his car. Troy unlocked his car and they got in to it. They pulled out of the drive way and were on their way to Sarah's friends house. A few minutes later they arrived at Hannah's house and parked the car.

Sarah told Troy and Gabriella that she had a good time and that she will see them tomorrow morning. Sarah got out of the car and went up to the house. Troy and his girlfriend left the the house and were on the way back to his house. Sarah went in the house and shut the door. Sarah went to the living room to watch some TV, before she went to bed.

Please Review!


End file.
